Latrice Royale
Latrice Royale es el nombre escénico de Timothy Wilcots, mejor conocido por competir en la cuarta temporada de RuPaul's Drag Race, ganando el título de Miss Congeniality. Más tarde llegó a competiro en la primera temporada de RuPaul's Drag Race All Stars donde fue emparejada junto a Manila Luzon de la Temporada 3, creado así "Equipo Latrila". Siendo eliminadas en el episodio 3 Ella, junto a su compañera de All Stars 1, Manila Luzon, fue invitada para volver a RuPaul's Drag Race y competir en All Stars 4 en el 2018. RuPaul's Drag Race '' Temporada 7 La semana antes de ser eliminada, Latrice también había sido nominada para eliminación, sin embargo, hizo historia "RPDR" tras su presentación en el lip sync vestida como una futura madre para la canción You Make Me Feel Like a Natural Woman, y haciéndolo al permanecer completamente en un solo lugar y confiar solo en su perfecto lip sync, el poder emocional en bruto y el drag clásico de la vieja escuela, sin la histeria y las locas acrobacias a las que muchos otros concursantes recurren bajo presión. Durante el transcurso del espectáculo, Latrice reveló que ella había pasado previamente un tiempo en la cárcel, aunque nunca se especificó por qué. También reveló en '' All Stars '' que nunca tuvo una relación con su padre, debido a cómo trató a su madre. Muchos consideran que Latrice es la favorita de los fanáticos, y es sobre todo por su risa y su actitud positiva hacia la vida, lo que la convierte en la "mamá oso" de la temporada 4. Más tarde, los seguidores de la serie la coronaron como "Miss Congeniality". Eliminación Latrice fue eliminada en el Episodio 11 de la Temporada 4, durante un desafío en el que ella y los demás participantes fueron desafiados a crear looks y atuendos para tres ocasiones diferentes, Daytime Dog Park, Pooch in a Purse y Canine Couture, un atuendo inspirado en un perro real. . Latrice aterrizó en los dos últimos lugares junto a la reina Chad Michaels, haciendo lip sync con la canción de Wynonna Judd "No One Else on Earth". Eliminando así a Latrice. En el episodio de la Reunión de la temporada 4, fue votada como "Miss Congeniality" por la audiencia. Latrice Royale's Entrance into the Werk Room.gif Promo still.jpg All Stars 1 Latrice regresó a '' RuPaul's All Stars Drag Race '' como uno de los doce participantes. Ella y Manila Luzon se emparejaron en el primer episodio con el nombre "Latrila". A pesar de una victoria temprana en el primer desafío, Latrice hizo lip sync en el segundo episodio y ganó, enviando a casa Tammie Brown y Nina Flowers, y Manila lip-synced en el tercer episodio, pero perdió ante Jujubee. Su partida fue extremadamente emotiva, y Manila dijo más tarde que ella y Latrice no la esperaban. Latrice Entrance into the Werk Room for All-Stars.gif All Stars 4 El 8 de noviembre de 2018, se anunció que Latrice, junto con All Stars 1, Manila Luzon - volvería a la competencia en la Temporada 4 de All Stars para tener otra oportunidad de ganar la corona. Origen Nombre Drag Timothy eligió Latrice Royale como su nombre drag porque conocía a una chica llamada Latrice, y Royale sonaba como algo muy delicioso y muy chocolate. Eligió el nombre para poder participar en un concurso de noche de aficionados a mediados de la década de 1990 en el famoso club de Fort Lauderdale "The Copa". Frases Memorables Las frases se mantendrán en su idioma original para mantener el sentido de las mismas: * "It's time to put the rudda to the tudda at this point!" * "You know my alter-ego is a stripper." * "I am Latrice Mutha Fuckin' Royale!" * "Jesus is a biscuit! Let him sop you up!" * "Guuuuuurl The Shade. The Shade of it all!!!" * "Five G's please : Good God Get A Grip Girl." * "Get those nuts away from my face!" ''(Durante la temporada 4, Episodio 4 "Queens Behind Bars".) * "Let me explain to you what a bitch is: Being In Total Control of Herself." * "She is large and in charge, chunky, yet funky. Bold and Beautiful baby." * "OWW, EAT IT!" * "Showin' off muh curves 'n swerves." * "I feel gorgeous!" * "Jiggly Caliente, BMW: Body Made Wrong!" (durante el desafío Reading is Fundamental en la Temporada 4 4.) * "Jiggly DOES go right for that snack bin honey, it helps her think I think. Crunch crunch, oh yeah I got an idea crunch crunch, health and fitness! HA!" * "Phi Phi O'Hara, Although reading is fundamental, darling, you might as well learn how to spell first, you illiterate fuck!" * "I love my boys and... that's the T." * "About 5 minutes ago I looked across at Ms. O'Hara and I realized she was ugly, and I'm at peace with that." (durante la temporada 4, Episodio 9"Frock the Vote!") '' * "No T no shade." * "I want people to realize, that it's okay to make mistakes, it's okay to fall down. Get up, look sickening, and Make Them Eat It!" * "Y'all so white and Anglo Saxon...." * "The Ultimate SHADE Of It All!" * "I may be fat bitch, but you're ugly and I can lose weight." * "Y'all need to spell, it's realise with a mutha fuckin' s!" * "HONEY!" ''(después de un read de Valentina durante el desafío Reading is Fundamental en All Stars 4, Episodio 1.) * “We don’t talk about All Stars 1 because that was a shoddy situation. It doesn’t even count.” ''(a Monique Heart durante All Stars 4, Episodio 6 "LaLaPaRUza".) '' * "I already said my byes once, so bye." Curiosidades Galería Tumblr m8cpkvsEZC1qlvwnco1 400.gif Latrice Royale 1.gif Latrice Royale 2.gif Latrice Royale 3.gif Latrice Royale 4.gif tumblr mcojf71uCH1riy0uno1 500.png|Latrice y Manila Half Baked Latrice-royale-Manila-luzon-rupauls-drag-race-all-stars.jpg|Equipo Latrila celebra su victoria Thechop.png|Latrice y Manila en el video musical "The Chop" Vídeos Best of Latrice Royale Large & In Charge RuPaul's Drag Race All Stars 4 Meet Latrice Royale Chunky Yet Funky RuPaul’s Drag Race All Stars 4 Redes Sociales * Latrice Website * Latrice Booking Information * Latrice en Facebook * Latrice en Instagram * Latrice en Twitter * Latrice en Apple Music * Latrice en Wikipedia Navegación en:Latrice Royale Categoría:Reinas Categoría:Reinas Afroamericanas Categoría:Reinas Temporada 4 Categoría:Reinas All Stars Temporada 1 Categoría:Miss Congeniality Categoría:Eliminadas Dos Veces Categoría:Profesoras Drag U Categoría:Equipo Latrila Categoría:Reinas Tamaño Grande Categoría:Reinas de Florida Categoría:Ganadoras Primer Desafío Categoría:Cuarto Lugar Categoría:Sexto Lugar Categoría:All Stars Categoría:Reinas All Stars Categoría:Ganadoras Dos Desafíos Categoría:Ganadoras Un Desafío Categoría:Cantantes Categoría:Tercera Eliminada Categoría:Undécima Eliminada Categoría:Nacidas en 1972 Categoría:Elenco de Cherry Pop Categoría:Reinas Holi-Slay Categoría:Reinas All Stars Temporada 4 Categoría:Tres Temporadas Categoría:Séptimo Lugar Categoría:Octavo Lugar Categoría:Cuarta Eliminada Categoría:Doble Shantay Categoría:Reina de Regreso Categoría:Reinas Villanas Categoría:Tres Nominaciones Categoría:Dos Nominaciones Categoría:Eliminadas Cuatro Veces Categoría:Quinto Lugar Categoría:All Stars 4 Categoría:Actores Categoría:Acuario Categoría:Reinas de Comedia Categoría:Reinas de Certámenes de Belleza Categoría:Favorita de los Fans Categoría:Ganadora del Mini Desafío Reading is Fundamental Categoría:Nominadas en el Makeover